


Jerk Rotten

by gayzytown



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Tourettes au, Tourettes!robbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzytown/pseuds/gayzytown
Summary: A young and energetic hero arrives in LazyTown to find problems in places he never expected





	

Sportacus skipped through LazyTown, listening to the rhythm of his own jovial footsteps as he made his way to the town hall. It was only his second day as the hero of LazyTown, after all, and he hadn't met the mayor yet. He was more than ready to prove himself and take the place of his father, number nine, as hero of LazyTown. He'd spent the day meeting with all of the kids, only toddlers ranging in age from 5 to 7, and their parents. All people who had known number nine and were ready to embrace Sportacus as the new hero although he was still only 18. Now he just had to find the mayor and then, eventually, he'd meet the “villain.” He wasn't so sure, from descriptions he'd heard, that the man was actually a villain. He'd been called a quirky, tall man. He was pulled out of his thoughts suddenly when he distractedly turned a corner and ran directly into someone. _A great first impression ___, he thought sarcastically to himself as he stood back and looked up.

The man he'd run into turned, and Sportacus could see he was very tall, much more so than the elf, and had piercing cloudy grey eyes. He was around Sportacus’s age, and he had his hair gelled back in a messy pompadour, and he wore a vest and pants of magenta/purple stripes. Upon seeing the elf he immediately paled, and Sportacus saw, out of the corner of his eye, the tall man’s left hand start clenching and unclenching by his side. Sportacus suddenly realized who he had bumped into. 

“Hello!” he chirped, “You must be Robbie Rotten!” 

At the mention of his name, Robbie’s shoulder jerked back violently, and Sportacus saw his face clench in effort for a moment. His left hand began to swing back and forth, and his right began to scratch at his leg. 

“You must be Sport…” he stopped here for a second, and let out a growl. His face turned red. “ _Sportacus.”_

Sportacus was a little bit scared. Is this what the parents had meant by “quirky?” He smiled nonetheless. 

“It's nice to meet you!” he said. Robbie’s left shoulder jerked back again. And again. It rolled on the joint in mad, frantic movements, and while the villain seemed to be doing his best to contain it he couldn't stop. 

“It's- _trap,_ ” he interrupted himself suddenly, yelling the word and taking a step back as his legs began to shake. His right shoulder moved back and forth, not as violently as the left. His face scrunched in concentration as he tried again to speak, this time letting out an incoherent mess of grunts and snorts. 

“ _My dad is dead!!_ ” he yelled suddenly, breathing frantically as he moved backwards faster and faster. “ _Number nine killed him! I'm afraid! Afraid!_ ” he spun around and began to run, all so abruptly that Sportacus barely had time to react before he was gone. 

He had no idea what had happened, but he hadn't helped Robbie. He was the hero and he'd failed his first assignment. His heart dropped but he came more determined than ever to be the best hero LazyTown had ever had, and the best hero Robbie had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon!


End file.
